


dreams come true day

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Sex, cock riding, dom!taeyong, sub!chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: chenle finds himself in his favourite rapper's hotel room, but instead of kicking him out taeyong inviteshim in
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 26
Kudos: 282





	dreams come true day

**Author's Note:**

> baby lele is taeyong's biggets fanboy, and i just couldn't help writing about it

chenle would lie if he said that he didn't think of it. that he didn't fantasize about how he'd meet his one and only idol, how they'd talk, how he'd say his name in a soft voice with endeared smile on his face. he fantasized about more shameful things too, at night, as he was hiding under his blanket, with his fist moving frantically on his cock. he would feel a bit guilty after doing that, but the world of dreams is too tempting to resist, and night after night chenle spent like this, alone with the thoughts of his most favourite person in the world.

but he _wouldn't_ lie if he said he didn't plan this. _this_ meaning hiding behind the corner in the hotel corridor and stalking the room where taeyong is staying. he must be incredibly lucky because nobody seems to notice him, and the security guard has gone out for a smoke, and _oh my god_ the housekeeper with all the cleaning stuff is leaving taeyong's room.

again, _he didn't plan this_.

he hears a woman's voice calling from another side of the corridor, and he can't distinguish the words, but it sounds worried and impatient. the housekeeper sighs and makes a few quick steps to the source of the voice, leaving the cleaning stuff near the door of taeyong's room. 

it takes chenle less than a second to understand that she hasn't actually _closed_ the door.

before his brain can estimate the situation, his legs move on their own accord and bring him into the room. 

his idol's hotel room.

his heart is racing so fast chenle's afraid it will jump out of his throat as he's pressing his back to a big wardrobe, which conceals him from the view. when he hears the steps, nausea starts coiling in his stomach at how frightened he is. he shuts his eyes, panting as if he was running away from a serial killer, his hands clasped together near his chest in a desperate prayer for he doesn't even know what. as he hears the door close from the outside, his eyes snap open before he finally understands _what the hell_ he has done.

‘okay, okay, calm down, chenle’, he thinks to himself, almost hyperventilating, ‘okay, you need to get out of here’, he decides because this can easily top his "stupid things i've ever done" list. he rushes to the door and tugs on the handle but _goddamnit_ , it can only be opened with a key card. chenle panics and tugs on the handle again, desperately, as if it could have mercy and let him out, when he hears the sound of a more than familiar voice. 

"and who the fuck are you?"

chenle turns round quickly, his eyes wide in fear, and mouth dry, unable to form any kind of answer. taeyong is standing in front of him wearing a fluffy white bathrobe, his hair wet after shower, eyebrows knitted and arms crossed in anger. he looks so fucking stunning that it doesn't help chenle to gain his ability to speak, and he just opens his mouth like a dumb fish.

taeyong sighs.

"i'm calling the security".

"no-no-no, please don't do it!" chenle almost shouts, holding out his hands, and taeyong makes a step away, his eyes worried, almost scared. "i'm not some stalker or a maniac…" chenle steps back too, trying to show his peaceful intentions.

"what the hell are you doing in my room then?"

"i-i didn't mean to, the door was left open, and there were no security guards…" chenle starts meekly, but taeyong's frown only deepens. he himself understands that this is _not_ an excuse to violate a person's privacy like that, and the thought that his most favourite person in the world is now angry with him, probably hates him now, makes chenle feel tears of devastation welling his eyes as he speaks again. "i didn't mean to do anything, i just… my hostel is across the street, and i thought… that i could probably see you here, i didn't think of disturbing you like that, i'm not some crazy fan, i just…" chenle sobs involuntarily, and tears start running down his flushed cheeks. "i've been saving money for a year to come to korea and watch your concert, and i learnt korean myself because i wanted to understand your songs but i didn't have money for the tutor, and my parents didn't want me to go, but i managed to buy the plane tickets, and to book the hostel, and to buy the ticket for your show, and now i'm here, and you hate me, and-" chenle sobs loudly and bites on his lip not to burst into tears.

taeyong is looking at him, his one eyebrow raised in confusion. he gives chenle a long, studying stare before he sighs again and turns to go into another room.

"come. let's have a drink", he says, motioning his head. 

chenle is left _stunned_ for a few moments before his brain processes that: 1) he's not thrown out of the window by a security guard; 2) no police siren is heard; 3) his idol, the person he always wanted but never hoped to see actually invited him for a drink?! he must be sleeping. or hallucinating. or probably both. 

chenle holds his breath and makes a few bashful steps after taeyong, wiping his wet cheeks. he enters a bigger room, with a large leather sofa and a few armchairs, a big tv screen and an impressive bar, near which taeyong stops to choose a drink.

"so, what's your name again?" taeyong asks, gesturing chenle to sit on the sofa, and the boy complies, shyly placing himself on the very edge.

"chenle. i'm from china", he answers, wondering how he manages to remember korean words at all.

"yeah, i've noticed the accent", taeyong hums, taking a bottle and reading the label. "what do you do, chenle?" he asks, giving chenle a short glance before placing the bottle back and taking another one. and chenle just tries not to scream because _taeyong called him by his name_.

"i'm at school. and i go to music school as well", chenle replies, stuttering a bit.

"do you? that's nice", taeyong says with a smile. "and did you come to korea specially to see my show?"

"yes!" chenle answers with enthusiasm, and taeyong chuckles at his sincere reaction. he finally settles on a bottle of champagne, takes out two tall glasses as well and places them on a small table near.

"so you're my fan then?" he asks as he pours the liquid into the glasses.

"yes! i have all your albums, and singles, both digital and physical ones, and official merch, and i know all your songs by heart, and…" chenle stops himself, "well, i'm your big fan, and i'm sorry i stalked you, i should prob-" he makes a move to get up, but taeyong's already approaching him, saying a short "sit". and who's chenle to disobey. 

"here", taeyong reaches out his hand with a full glass for chenle to take, but then suddenly pulls his hand away. "wait, how old are you exactly?"

"i-i am twenty one", chenle lies, and judging by a suspicion on taeyong's face, the rapper doesn't believe him a bit. well, chenle was always told he looks younger than his age. "twenty… nineteen...", chenle tries again, but taeyong seems to get impatient.

"are you launching a rocket or what?”

"eighteen! i'm eighteen, and it's the age of majority for chinese citizens", chenle says, looking up at taeyong sheepishly.

"okay", taeyong nods and finally hands chenle his drink. his fingers brush slightly against chenle's hand, and the boy almost drops the glass, with his mind screaming ‘he's touched me!!’

taeyong, probably, notices that, because he chuckles, and chenle's cheeks flush with red, as he holds the glass in his trembling hand. the rapper sits down in the middle of the sofa, crossing his legs, and takes a little sip of champagne. the hems of his bathrobe slide aside so that chenle can see his leg, thin and absolutely smooth, naked almost to its thigh, and he shyly averts his eyes to the dancing bubbles in his glass before drinking up a half of it. it's tasty, just a bit sour, and it somehow makes chenle realize _what is going on_. he's in the hotel room with his idol, they are sitting together on the couch, drinking champagne, and it's not a dream. chenle feels goosebumps of excitement rushing through his skin. 

'oh my god, i'm living a ‘your name's’ life…' chenle thinks, involuntarily bringing his hand to close his mouth, his eyes widening.

"m? whose name's life?" 

he hears taeyong's voice, and by the expecting look in taeyong's eyes he understands he blurted it out loud. _shit_. chenle purses his lips and casts his eyes, cursing his tongue for being so careless. but taeyong is waiting for an answer, and chenle makes another sip before speaking up.

"u-uhm… it's a… a thing from fanfics…" taeyong nods with a short "i've heard about them". chenle fiddles with the sleeve of his hoodie and continues, "it's when the story is about an idol and ‘your name’”, chenle makes air quotes, "so you can put your own name instead of this, and the story turns to be about an idol and you", he finishes his complicated explanation. his cheeks get tinted with pink, and he just hopes taeyong won't ask any more questions. but he does.

"a-ah, so fans can express their fantasies like that", he says with an understanding nod before taking the bottle and adding more of a bubbly liquid into his and chenle's glasses. "and what do they write in the stories about me?" 

okay, now, that's bad. chenle almost drops his glass for the second time and grips on it so hard it could break in his hand. the thing is, he's never read simple innocent fics about going with taeyong to an amusement park or having a picnic together. the ones he's read were with the tag "explicit", but he can't possibly retell those fics right to taeyong's face. 

"erm… uhm…" he stammers, looking at the floor and trying to think of how to get himself out of this situation, but his usually quick brain works more slowly under the influence of alcohol. the only thing left to him is to be blushing as fuck. 

taeyong sees that, of course, but chenle couldn't expect to hear his laughter, kind and amused.

"your face speaks louder than words, chenle", he says, and then holds out his hand to ruffle chenle's hair, startling the boy to heart attack. "and you look cute with pink cheeks", he laughs again, meeting chenle's wide gaze, before his face shows curiosity. "so. what do they write about me?"

"well…" chenle inhales, tensed, "there are lots of stories where you are…" he carefully tries to find correct and, if possible, polite words for describing hundreds of fics about taeyong being fucked into a whiny mess, "obedient and… ehm… the receiving part…" chenle say quietly and glances at taeyong, who raises his eyebrow and hums, and chenle hurries to add, "b-but i don't like such stories! i like the ones where you are… in charge…" he finishes, feeling hot all over his body. god, he's never been so ashamed in his life. taeyong's gaze feels heavy, and chenle wants nothing more but for the ground to swallow him up for good. 

he tries to make himself busy with the glass, but taeyong reaches his hand and takes it away, putting it together with his right on the floor, before he moves closer to chenle so their thighs touch. 

the air in the room suddenly turns thick, like nougat, and chenle looks at taeyong with widened eyes, his heart stopping in his chest under taeyong's sharp look.

"have you ever thought of doing something like that with me?" he asks quietly, and chenle feels his feet getting cold. "like, of having sex with me?" taeyong adds in a whisper, his face being so close chenle can see his every eyelash. his head goes muzzy, and blood pulsates loudly in his ears at the proximity of taeyong to him.

"i'm sorry…" he mutters, his voice cracking as he's almost on the point of fainting.

taeyong smiles and brings his warm hand to chenle's heated cheek.

"don't be. it's your dreams come true day today", he says, and the next moment chenle feels a soft touch of thin lips landing on his own. the sensation goes through him like a lightning, electrifying his every part in less than a second, and chenle's round eyes fall shut. taeyong is kissing him slowly, his one hand placed on chenle's thigh and the other cupping his face. as he sucks on chenle's lower lip, the boy comes to his senses and tries to answer, opening his mouth slightly with his lips moving timidly, but taeyong retreats and gives him a doubtful look.

"is it your first kiss?" taeyong asks, and chenle’s face reddens instantly. he’s often heard at school that nobody likes it when a guy is a virgin, that it's something everybody laughs at, and taeyong's question makes him feel ashamed of his own inexperience, so ashamed he could cry.

"yeah…" he admits in a trembling voice after a moment of silence, ready to be kicked out.

but taeyong does nothing like that. instead, he gives chenle a smile, his eyes expressing a light hint of excitement.

"then i want to take everything from you. is that okay?" taeyong asks, with his thumb rubbing soft circles on the skin of chenle's cheek. and the boy doesn't really get what it means, but still mouths a silent 'okay'. as if he could ever say no to his idol. 

as soon as he does that, taeyong takes his hand and gets up to lead chenle in the bedroom, where a big bed, - bigger than chenle has ever seen, - is waiting for them.

chenle's legs, weak at all the stress he's experienced for the past ten minutes, start to shake at the sight, but taeyong stops in front of him and leans to kiss him again, not letting chenle have a chance to get properly scared. the feeling of taeyong's mouth occupies chenle's consciousness, and he huffs quietly, trying to match the moves of his mouth to taeyong's. he feels the other’s hands, warm and careful, sliding under his hoodie, tugging it up, and pulls away, panicking.

"mr. lee…" he tries, but taeyong shuts him up with a short kiss and then quickly takes off his (unnecessary) piece of clothes.

"it's taeyong", he says, unzipping chenle's jeans, where, _oh god_ , chenle feels his dick twitch.

"mr. taeyong…" he tries again in a quivering voice, but without success. 

"just taeyong", the rapper lets out a short laugh and removes his jeans, kissing him again, his hand landing on chenle's crotch. "you're so hard already". chenle lets out a pitiful squeak, when taeyong gets rid of his boxers and kisses him again, making chenle's mouth busy with his tongue.

chenle doesn't notice the moment he's pushed on the bed, but he does notice the absence of taeyong's lips on him when he opens his eyes. he's lying flat on this huge bed, while taeyong is standing near, untying his bathrobe and shrugging it off his seemingly fragile yet broad shoulders. there he is, standing in front of chenle, showing off his nakedness to the boy whose brain doesn't seem to bear the sight he never hoped to see. everything about taeyong is slender, with sharp angles which don't spoil but only add to his elegancy. he's _breathtaking_ , and when chenle trails his thrilled gaze down taeyong's flat chest and stomach to his half-hard cock, he forgets how to breathe for good. 

it seems he's staring at taeyong for half an hour, the whole world has stopped its moving for chenle to soak in taeyong's beauty. in fact, only a few seconds passed, and chenle is brought back to reality when he sees taeyong's face appearing right above him. chenle's heart makes a leap in his chest before their lips are connected again. and this time, after a shuddering inhale, chenle opens his mouth pliantly, inviting taeyong's tongue in. he hears a short approving hum and tries to move his tongue too, and when he feels their slick muscles touch, he whines needily, digging his fingers into his own thighs.

they kiss deep, slowly, with taeyong fucking his tongue in chenle's mouth, his hands stroking the boy's body with slow roaming motions, and chenle finally relaxes. taeyong presses close to him, skin to skin, and chenle melts under his heat, feeling his skin heating up too. he moans in surprise when taeyong brushes his cock against his, his eyes screw shut as arousal spreads fast through his limbs. taeyong breaks the kiss, chuckling. he looks in chenle’s embarrassed face and rolls his hips so that their hard-ons brush against each other again, drawing another moan out of chenle's wet lips. his hips try to chase taeyong's move, but the rapper holds him in place, making chenle blush at his own eagerness.

"you don't want to cum before the main part, do you?" he says, leaning over to whisper in chenle's ear, having the boy's pulse speed up in his veins.

taeyong gives him one more kiss, distracting chenle from anxious thoughts, before he reaches his hand to the nightstand drawer and takes out a small bottle. chenle follows with his eyes the way taeyong sits back on his knees, positioning himself between his legs.

"good boy", taeyong smiles when chenle spreads his legs and bends them in the knees. he blushes so hard that his eyes brim with tears, and his chest goes up and down as if he's just run a marathon.

"you can do anything you want with me", he still manages to breathe out, his glassy eyes locked with taeyong's amused ones. 

"i will", taeyong smirks, dragging his slick finger down chenle's strained cock, making him emit a short whimper. he draws a wet circle around chenle's soft rim and then pushes his digit in, his low groan mixing with chenle's tensed whine.

"m, you're so tight here, chenle, i love it", taeyong says, smiling softly.

chenle feels his thin finger moving in and out, stretching him carefully, and the uncomfortable feeling of intrusion soon dies away, changing into lust. he flinches in pain when taeyong adds his second finger, stroking chenle's soft walls as if searching for something, and before chenle can realise it, he whines out, long and loud, his toes curling as pleasure hits him from the spot taeyong's pressing his fingers to.

"feels good?" he asks, caressing chenle's stomach comfortingly, which, on the opposite, only adds to chenle's arousal, making him arch in taeyong's touch.

"yeah", chenle nods quickly, glancing at taeyong’s hand moving in his lower area. somehow the slow moves of two fingers start to feel not enough, chenle tries pushing his ass down to take them deeper, and that’s when taeyong retreats them completely. a disappointed whine floats out of chenle’s mouth unintentionally, but is soon silenced by taeyong’s lips.

“be patient for me”, he says gently, waits for chenle’s positive nod and then reaches to the nightstand again. he takes a small shimmering package and opens it with a distinct crunch, and when chenle sees him put on a condom, rolling it down his length, he finally gets what's going to happen. it takes him all his strength not to pass out pathetically at all the arousal and fear that rush through his blood, making it boil, as he watches taeyong line up his cock to his fluttering entrance. 

_it's happening, it's happening_ , chenle thinks, his breath getting heavier with every inhale. taeyong seems to read his mind, because his smile gets softer before he slowly pushes his cock all the way in, letting chenle feel the burning drag in his guts. 

"god, so tight", taeyong moans under his breath, his cock buried in chenle's hole to its base, as he lays his hands on chenle's heaving chest. "breathe baby, it'll help you to relax", he says, stroking chenle's sides, and chenle finally notices that he was holding his breath, his muscles tensed like a bowstring. he takes a short inhale, then another one, and another one, and his body gradually goes slack. "like that, baby, you're doing so good for me", taeyong says, reaching his hand to chenle’s softened dick. he gives it a few harsh strokes till it's fully hard again, while chenle can't tear his gaze from taeyong's thin fingers, looping tightly around his shaft. he whines quietly, feeling the nice heat spreading through him again, and taeyong takes it as a signal to move. his hands take chenle in a firm grasp, as if chenle belonged to him, and he starts rocking his hips slowly. the shallow thrusts make chenle bite his moans, his restless hands lifting up to grip on the pillow under his head.

taeyong moves gently, opening chenle's body up for his cock, and chenle gradually gets impatient, the slow friction becoming more of a torment now. he tries wiggling his hips, to get taeyong fuck him faster, which earns him taeyong's smirk and a rough thrust, sending a quiver through his skin. the arousal, flooding him, feels more like an unfamiliar kind of energy, pooling into his every part, and chenle can't help moaning out a pleading "more". 

"you like it that much?" taeyong smiles but doesn't wait for the answer, instead his grip on chenle's hips gets stronger and he starts moving faster and faster with every thrust, till his cock rams into chenle's hole, sending him into oblivion.

now, when chenle has his prostate abused with rough, steady hits, he feels like his brain turns into a mashed mess. his eyes roll back and he can't even keep focus on taeyong's gorgeous body, which towers above him. he struggles to suppress his voice, but when taeyong paces up more, the task becomes impossible, and chenle whimpers shamelessly, unaware of hot tears running from the corners of his eyes down to his temples and mixing with his sweat.

"you’re so pretty, chenle, you know that?" taeyong says, leaning over, “so good to me, taking my cock so well”, he adds with a praising smile, groaning as chenle’s ass clenches. “come on, hug me”, he says, and chenle complies immediately, clinging to him like to a lifeline. taeyong's face gets blurred in his vision, either tears or arousal being the reason for that, and then everything goes spotted with black patches as taeyong ruthlessly hammers his cock into his hole.

chenle grabs desperately on taeyong's shoulders, whimpering at how unbearably good he feels being pounded into the bed. he’s never felt like that, never even imagined feeling like that, and he can only sob when taeyong is pressing to him impossibly close, his lips attached to his neck and torso brushing against his ready to erupt cock. 

"taeyong, taeyong, taeyong…" chenle chants the dear name like a name of a god, sobbing in taeyong's shoulders and finally cumming so hard he hears ringing in his ears. his face scrunches and nails dig deep into taeyong's skin as the rapper keeps fucking him through his orgasm, slowing down back to shallow pushes. it makes chenle gently recover from his climax, and after the peak of tension, his body goes relaxed, with nice heaviness filling his muscles. his face spreads in a satisfied, blissed-out smile as he watches taeyong pull out of him, but it soon changes into a worried expression, and his heart drops.

"y-you didn't like it?" he asks in a trembling voice, still so emotional after his orgasm that he feels the urge to cry when he sees taeyong taking off an empty condom. 

"huh? oh, no-no, i did, i did like it", taeyong smiles reassuringly and reaches to give chenle two soft kisses on his cheeks. 

"then why…" chenle doesn't finish, just gives taeyong a vulnerable look, at which taeyong coos and kisses him in the lips this time, caressing his mouth with his tongue tenderly.

"we're not done yet", he says with a promising smile, straddling chenle who is still too slow to understand what's meant. he lets out a small whine when taeyong takes his spent cock in his hand, and it feels cool and slick, heating up with each tug. chenle licks his lips and blushes, when his cock gets hard again, and his breath loses its steadiness, making his chest heave in anticipation.

a cold rush goes through him when taeyong lifts up and guides his cock into his ass, having chenle almost panic.

"t-taeyong, i- " he stammers out, propping himself up on his elbows as he understands what taeyong has in mind. but taeyong just presses his one hand on his chest and pushes him back in a commanding manner.

"don't worry, i'm going to be in charge anyway", he says before impaling his unprepped hole on chenle's cock. 

"oh-my-god-oh-my-god", chenle utters a strangled string of words. he sees taeyong closing his eyes as he gets adjusted, moving his hips slightly to get the right angle, and his panic mingles with a new surge of pleasure. taeyong’s ass feels so hot and tight, and he looks so pretty with his straightened back and smooth cock pressed to his stomach, but chenle has no idea what to do, able only to gasp for breath, trying to keep himself conscious. he doesn't have much time to appreciate the beauty of taeyong's prominent ribs and collarbones, because taeyong opens his eyes and starts moving, rocking on chenle's cock and speeding up faster than chenle can keep up with, his mind going more blank with each second. he clenches his hands on the sheets, looking with round eyes at the way taeyong moves on top of him, when taeyong takes his both hands and places them on his snatched waist.

"touch me", he breathes out, looking chenle in the eyes, and chenle feels the want to cry when his hands connect with taeyong's hot skin. he gulps nervously but still brushes his shaking hands up to taeyong's stomach, his ribcage and chest, and when he reaches his neck, taeyong takes his one hand and makes chenle wrap it around his throat.

"just a bit", he asks, and chenle feels his cock twitch inside taeyong's hole. he carefully applies a little of pressure to taeyong's neck, and taeyong nods and starts riding chenle faster. a few moans escape his parted crimson lips, and chenle thinks that _this_ taeyong's voice sounds a hundred times better than any of his records. he wants to hear more, wants to make taeyong feel as good as he can, so he bites on his lips and cautiously snakes his fingers around taeyong's cock to give it a tentative stroke. he looks up at taeyong, asking for permission, and taeyong breathes out a "yes", smiling as he speeds up. chenle exhales shakily and starts moving his hand, trying to match it to taeyong's rhythm, his other hand still on his neck.

"fuck, i'm close", taeyong pants out, the moans he emits becoming needier, but it has chenle panic again because he feels he’s close too.

"taeyong… i'm gonna…"

"cum inside me", taeyong gives him an alluring smile, and chenle has to make an effort not to cum right away at these words.

he swallows thick when taeyong presses his hand tighter around his neck, his eyes roll at the back of his skull, and he cums, pushing down on chenle's cock and taking it as deep as possible. his ass clenches erratically as he decorates his and chenle's chest with pearly ropes of cum, and chenle releases the next second, filling taeyong's hole with his sperm. his arms fall slack on the bed, eyes shut as he tries to catch his breath, while taeyong lifts up with a low groan.

"it's your second time, and you came so much", he chuckles, and chenle opens his eyes to see his cum flowing out of taeyong. 

"i-i am sorry, i-" chenle mumbles, stunned at what's just happened, as his face heats up with embarrassment. but taeyong just falls down beside him, bringing the boy into an idle kiss.

"it's okay", taeyong mouths against chenle's lips, his fingers playing with the boy’s matted hair, "i felt great", he smiles, and chenle's heart skips a few beats. he could never dream of seeing this smile so close, and now he… no, he can't think about it. or he'll lose his mind for real. instead he leans to give taeyong a timid kiss, but taeyong turns it into an open-mouthed one, making chenle whine quietly.

"are you hard again?" taeyong asks, surprised, breaking the kiss, and chenle feels his hard cock pressing to taeyong's thigh. his cheeks turn pink immediately, and he hides his face in the pillow.

"i'm sorry, it's just… it's you, and… i can't help it", he mutters, but taeyong just laughs, ruffling his hair.

"let me rest a bit, and then we can continue", he says before connecting their mouths again. chenle could never be happier.

* * *

"chenle... chenle!" somebody hisses him in the ear, and chenle slowly opens his eyes, feeling one side of his face numb. "wake up!" the hissing continues, and chenle finally registers his classmate's face in front of him. right, he must have fallen asleep in class again. no wonder, he's been working night shifts at a local supermarket to save money for the concert of his favourite rapper, so sleeping at school has almost become his habit.

wait a moment.

chenle turns his eyes down to see a prominent bulge in his pants, and the memories of what he was dreaming of flood his mind, making him whine in disappointment. it's the first time he had a sex dream about taeyong, and... it felt way better than waking up. he takes his phone and sighs, looking at taeyong's pic on his lockscreen, before he yawns and tries to concentrate of what the teacher is saying. he fails though, his hard-on pressing uncomfortably in his underwear, and soon his mind travels to the fantasies of how he'd meet taeyong, how they'd talk, how he'd say his name in a soft voice with endeared smile on his face, - and how they'd do shameful things chenle has read about so many times.


End file.
